


Omega's First Testing

by sigiseraphina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Attacks, Beta dicks are spiky like a cats, Blood, Cock & Ball Torture, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Domestic Discipline, Healing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riding Crops, Scent Kink, Spanking, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigiseraphina/pseuds/sigiseraphina
Summary: Azure, a young omega, was recently "rescued" from a dead underswap timeline. He only survived due to being locked away by his possessive father.  For swapfell brothers, Bengal(Papyrus) and Leon (Sans), Azure is the perfect missing piece for their trouple. The past month has been wonderful for them all, but as Azure gains confidence, he can't help, but to test the limits of this new relationship.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Omega's First Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larkspur_Productions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkspur_Productions/gifts).



> I wrote this for a friend as we quickly threw together another au version of our swapfell and swap muses. I really liked how it turned out and couldn't help, but to share.

It was the end of the first month. Azure felt like Cinderella, whisked away from a harsh life they’d cherished and thrust into a new life of ease and pampering. Leon and Bengal praised him, pet him, and were always so clear on what they wanted. He was never guessing on how they were feeling or how he was doing. Being with them felt like a freight train had been unloaded off his back. So far, the only punishments he’d received were playful love taps, reminding him to relax and stay out of his own head. They had both doled out maintenance spankings followed by reclaimings, but those sessions were filled with assurances that it was not for punishment both verbally and via intensity. Azure even made Leon laugh the first time by offering more, “Alpha, I’m barely red. You can give me more, I won’t break.”

Azure was a dream omega for the brothers. They loved watching him progress from a skittish kitten to an eager to please pet. The tiniest of gestures and basic care filled Azure’s eyes with starlight and made Leon and Bengal feel divine. Of course, with Azure’s growing confidence, they were aware that misbehaviors were inevitable. After all, he was still an omega. Sooner or later, guidance and grounding would be needed. In fact, that’s why they’d implemented maintenance spankings to begin with, hoping to hold off the inevitable. After his progress in week 1, the brothers took bets on when their perfect omega would crack. 

Today, Bengal won. Leon had overestimated at 3 months and Bengal underestimated at week 3, far closer to the end of week 5. The stakes had been high and Bengal was looking forward to his reward and couldn’t help, but feel smug watching the omega crack in front of him. Confident that Azure needing taming, he gave the testing omega one last chance to obey.

“Azure, Alpha is waiting for us. This is your final warning, come.”

Azure scoffed as he continued scrubbing at the caked on stain in the tub. This was his first week of doing the household chores alone. He’d been trained to clean immaculately, but his “teacher” Bengal hadn’t. Now that Bengal was working as a guardsman with Leon, the household chores fell to him. This was his job, his duty to the family. Maybe Bengal hadn’t taken his roll seriously as the sub, but Azure did. He’d planned to have the house up to quality standard by the end of the week. This was his last night to meet his goal and the last chore he needed to finish. He was not leaving until the tub was spotless.

“My, my, you are in a naughty mood aren’t you little one.” Bengal teased. “It’s bad enough, you aren’t listening to me, but keeping Alpha waiting too-” 

Azure smacked Bengal’s hand and held the scrubber to his chest. “And he’ll keep waiting until I’m done!” He snapped.

Bengal was stunned for a moment, then pissed. An omega struck him? His omega struck him? His sockets darkened and Azure realized his mistake. The naughty omega dropped the scrubber, apologized, and tried to slink past Bengal with a promise to obey, but it was too late for all of that. 

Bengal slammed Azure over the edge of the tub, tore off his panties, and tugged his dress out of the way before growling, “You will never strike me.” He grabbed the bath brush and immediately started attacking his bottom. 

“AH! AH! B-Beta…! I’m- AHHH! I’m sorry! I’m sorryyyyy! No! No! OWWIEEEEE! Wasn’t thinking! I won’t do it ag- AHHHH!” It did not take long for Azure to collapse into bawling as his bottom went from blue to purple in under a minute. It felt like the start of a long punishment session, but Bengal stopped abruptly. 

“Alpha is waiting.” Bengal explained, as the onslaught abruptly ended. He tossed Azure over his shoulder with ease and carried him to the bedroom. Azure didn’t know if he should be relieved at the brief punishment or worried about what would come next. For the first time in a long time, he wasn’t sure what to expect. But his anxieties quickly entangles him, as though they’d never left. 

His soul started pounding, sweat dripped from his brow, and his bones rattled as the shadows within screeched at him. Scolding, hissing, venom-laced words. He hated himself, he could never forgive himself for ruining everything, and he couldn’t stop imagining the hell that would come next. Torn apart, raped, and then tossed outside to die. Different scenarios past and future played in his mind on loop.

Azure didn’t even notice when he was tossed on the bed. He didn’t hear Bengal explain what had happened. He couldn’t see Leon approach him. His anxiety had taken full control of his body. He shook and panted in Leon’s arms as Bengal tried to regain control of himself. Images of torture and suffering filled engulfed him like a strangling nightmare that seemed to go on for hours.

In reality, it was minutes. Several long minutes of Leon cooing and forcing Azure to breath in his scent. Long enough for Bengal’s rage flip to worry as he smelt his brother and saw no change in the omega. Bengal joined the huddle and released his own scent praying that Azure would calm down and cursing himself for touching him so roughly. He squeezed both of his mates tighter and stretched to breath in Leon’s scent seeping from his neck.

When Azure came to, he was disoriented. He could feel the residual panic, but the scents he was taking in made it feel far away. He had broken out of his nightmare and was confused as to why he was being held and loved. This was the first time Leon and Bengal had seen him completely lose himself, but it was far from the first time for Azure. And Azure couldn’t quite believe this ending. When he’d slipped before, he’d come in and out of consciousness several times to violent attacks and hollers of hatred, until he’d wake up alone and broken, but alive. 

He really had been saved by saints. Azure weaseled his arms out so he could cling to both of them as his panting and shaking turned to gentle sobbing. His body had been pumping out a warning scent on his own and was now changing to its usually bonding scent. He was so relieved and at the same time, still so guilty. He didn’t deserve this, he was-

“There’s our omega,” Leon purred cutting off Azure’s spiral. Azure was so pliable now. He latched onto Leon’s words like a life preserver. “Now, Bengal tells me you’ve been naughty. Is that true little one?”

Azure nodded in response, he opened his mouth to confirm verbally, but no words came out. Thankfully, Bengal was expecting this and continued to talk for him. “Yes, our little one was very naughty. Telling his beta no, striking him, and making you wait, dear alpha.”

Knowing Azure had heard none of their previous conversation, Leon pretended as though it was his first time hearing this. “Our sweet little omega, who always tries so hard? Now that doesn’t sound right. Azure, is Bengal telling the truth. Just nod your head for me, no need for words.”

Azure nodded again and squeezed his eye sockets shut as tears streamed out. Bengal pet his cheeks and wiped his tears away. “He is very sorry, alpha. He just wanted to show you what a good housekeeper he was.” Bengal paused to give Azure a chance to nod vigorously. “He wasn’t thinking and it won’t happen again, will it?” Azure shook his head nose, as he became more present in the current scene. “Maybe…” Bengal genuinely hesitated, “Maybe he could just get a warning?”

Leon sighed and stood up, letting Bengal take Azure fully into his arms. “You know we can’t do that. Omegas need to know that there are consequences for bad behavior.” He grabbed Azure’s chin gently and forced eye contact. “I am very disappointed in you little one. You disobeyed my order, you disobeyed your beta, and you struck my beta. That is unacceptable. When we give you an order, you follow it the first time we ask. You need to trust that we know what’s best for you, that we choose what needs to be done.” Leon released his chin and rolled up his sleeves. 

“Alpha… may I comfort him during his punishment?”

“No, you may not. He disrespected both of us, you will be helping with the punishment. Not to mention, you jumped into his first punishment without me…” Leon snorted in annoyance. “Now stand up and drop your jeans and panties.”

Bengal groaned, but obeyed without question. “Yes, Alpha…”

Azure let out a whine and reached for Bengal, finding his voice. “Benny…”

“Azure!” Leon scolded, pulling him up by his forearm. “You do not call him Benny when you’re being punished. In fact, I don’t want you talking until I say so.”

“But-” Azure started to complain, but quickly shut up when Leon forced him onto his knees.

“Just as I thought… you’re ready to start your testing phase. To see if you can do as you please. To see if we’ll follow through.” He used his magic to force Azure’s mouth around Bengal’s cock. “Bengal, make sure I don’t hear another word from him, deep throat him if you have to.”

Bengal held the back of Azure’s skull and thrusted his hips lightly. “Come on then, make yourself useful down there.”

Azure gave a small whine, before doing as he was told, sucking Bengal off. He moved his tongue around some, but was careful as he felt Bengal’s spikes flutter. A cut up tongue was the last thing that he wanted. At least that’s what he thought until he felt a crop fly across his ass. Without a warning, he reflexively bit Bengal’s cock. Now he had two pissed off doms to deal with.

Bengal yelped then growled, forcing his cock in further. For now the sharp spines on his cock were mostly flat, but Azure could feel them starting to scratch his throat. Squeezing Azure’s skull, he warned, “Bite again and I will really deep throat you.”

Azure whimpered and nodded, then got back to work, slower and deeper than before, trying to prepare himself for the next strike on his ass. The crop was moving so fast that it was quiet until it struck it’s mark. Azure had to strain to hear the small “swish” to get any warning. It was just enough to prepare himself and not make the same mistake again. His ass was already stinging from Bengal’s earlier assault, but Azure was grateful that this session was only on his ass and thighs. Not to mention the minor protection that his dress gave.

Bengal moaned at that change of speed. It made it harder for him to keep his spines from blooming in Azure’s mouth. If that happened, he knew there was no way he’d be able to hold back from cumming, which he’d need permission for. Squeezing Azure’s skull again, he ordered him to “lighten up.” He knew this was only a minor punishment for him and that if he held back long enough, he would be rewarded.

Licking his lips, Leon had to hold back his drool. He could sense how desperate both of his pets were trying to please him. How hard it was for both of them to control themselves. Their desperation was pouring out of them, but Azure had waited long enough for this day and he was feeling greedy. Using his magic, he tore Azure’s dress away and forced Bengal’s cock deeper inside him. He kept him going with one hand, as Bengal panted and moaned for him desperately. When he felt Bengal just on the edge of climax, he released his magic grip and struck Azure in one move. 

Azure didn’t have a chance of preparing himself and again bit down on Bengal’s dick. He started to pull back devastated by his failure, but Bengal wasn’t having it. Bengal shoved his dick down his throat and started thrusting hard, holding back his spines by an already fraying thread. Thankfully, it was enough to impress Leon.

“Such a good boy, Kitten. Go ahead and cum, let your spines out and keep going.”

Bengal didn’t need a second invitation. He came on command and stretched his spines out wide, if he was inside Azure’s other end, the spines would simply lock in like a knot. From this end however, it was just painful, with the spines cutting into Azure’s throat and scraping away flesh as the salty cum burned the wounds. 

Azure kept pulling back and cried out around the cock, but he was no match for Bengal’s strength. Especially right now. Bengal’s eyes looked feral and somehow his fangs had doubled in length. It made Azure feel like prey trapped a spider’s web. He stopped pulling back, accepting that he was trapped, as he fearfully sweat. Bengal was too far gone to care, he was going for another round of cumming before he’d be satisfied. 

Leon allowed Bengal to continue, wanting his Beta to have a treat. However, he was far from impressed with his omega. He didn’t want to break him, but he needed to push him further. Although Azure stopped fighting, he still wanted to get away, there was a part of him that believed he could get away, and Leon just couldn’t allow that in his household. He crossed his arms and sat on the bed to wait. As usual, Bengal was quick to come again and eager for a third, until he heard Leon snap his fingers.

Pulling out of Azure, Bengal felt some guilt as he watched the blood and spit pour out from Azure’s mouth. The guilt washed away when he saw the tiny teeth marks around his dick. He wanted to beat Azure’s ass all over again, but he waited for guidance from Leon. “Alpha?”

“Oh, Kitten, you want your revenge for your little friend don’t you?” Leon picked Azure off the floor and pulled him into his lap. Spreading Azure’s legs, he took ahold of the tiny penis and gave it a hard tug. “You know, I think this right here is the problem. You think you’re in change because you have a little friend. Think you’re a big strong man who can take care of himself.” Leon dug his claws into the cock and growled, “You are mistaken. You’re lucky I don’t keep this friend locked up, or have Ms. Undyne remove it altogether. If he’s going to be here, he needs to learn to obey too.”

“S-s-sor-sorry…” Azure begged through his tears. Leon scoffed and retracted his hands. Azure was about to thank Leon for his mercy, when Leon used his magic to put his crop into Bengal’s hands. 

“No more than 12. I don’t want it broken today.” Leon commanded. He held Azure’s legs wide and invited Bengal to begin.

“Yes, Alpha.” Bengal took a half step back and swung the crop twice as hard as Leon. Azure squealed with pain and fought against Leon, but got no reprieve. Bengal gave two more in quick succession. Drool dripped down his lips with each delicious scream. He did give Azure a moment to collect himself, but it didn’t help. He was in too much pain to notice the pause. When Bengal gave him a warning tap, he howled, as though he’d been struck again. His cries worked in his favor. Bengal had intended to give all 12, but even in his feral state, he could see it wasn’t necessary. He gave Azure three more whips spaced out and tossed the crop aside. 

Azure was switching between wailing and coughing up blood from his raw throat. Bengal started massaging his pussy to distract from the pain above, satisfied that his omega had been punished enough. Leon was nearly convinced. There were just a couple more steps to make sure that the lesson had truly sunk in. However, he allowed Bengal a few minutes of fingering to calm Azure down. Just as Azure had been trapped by mental torment, he was now tied down by pure pain. Someone in that much pain wouldn’t learn anything. Leon even stroked Azure’s skull to help him through the pain.

As was the earlier case, it felt much longer than the few minutes for Azure to come around. As he surfaced, he was still in a lot of pain, but not so much that he couldn’t listen or obey. His breathing started to slow and it seemed as though his throat had scabbed up and stopped the bleeding. He even blushed as he realized that Bengal was fingering him. This was the state that Leon had been waiting for. He paused his petting and pushed Azure’s chin back, so that he was forced to look up at him. “Are you ready to prove you’ve learned your lesson and finish this, little one?”

Azure nodded eagerly, but didn’t open his mouth to speak, not wanting to risk popping any scabs and remembering Leon’s orders from earlier. Leon smirked with pride, “Good.” He shooed Bengal’s hand away and released Azure, letting him sit on the bed in front of him. “Now let’s see how quickly you can follow directions. Go to the bottom drawer of my dresser and pull out the bottle of whiskey and one glass. Pour me a drink and come sit on Bengal’s lap.”

Leon was obeyed instantly. Bengal sat beside Leon and started to praise Azure, when Leon squeezed his thigh. Bengal frowned worriedly. Why wasn’t Azure’s punishment over? He knew the first time had to be harsh, but he really felt that it should be over. Not wanting Leon’s focus shifted, Bengal kept his opinions to himself. He wanted to envelope Azure when he crawled onto his lap, but only gave him a gentle pat on the back as support.

Leon took a long drink from the whiskey, then held the remnants to Azure’s lips. Bengal had to bite his tongue to keep from gasping. Just imagining alcohol on a raw throat, made Bengal sick. He’d have to ask later why the fuck Leon was being this harsh. It was beyond most punishments that Bengal had endured and for such a minor infraction. Azure felt similarly, as tears spilled down his cheeks. Suddenly, Leon didn’t feel very saintlike. But still, Azure wanted to obey him, so he opened his mouth prepared to drink it.

He closed his eyes to prepare himself. Then his throat filled with heat. Not burning heat, not bubbling angry heat, but instead, warmth. It was an obedience test. Leon was healing his throat and let Bengal finish off the whiskey in a quick shot of relief. Azure’s tears picked up again and with his eyes only pleaded for permission to speak. He wanted to apologize and thank them both. The punishment injured him, but it didn’t make his soul ache. He still felt like he had a place to belong, that he was wanted, and that he was safe. Azure’s mind drifted back to the beginning of his lesson and Leon’s words. He did trust them, but it was hard. Especially when they’d never seen him misbehave. It had been scratching at his mind for nearly two weeks that if he made a mistake, his dream life would come to an end. He’d never been so glad to be so wrong.

“What do you want to say, little one?” Leon asked softly, pulling Bengal and, by extension, Azure into his lap.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not listening. I’m sorry for hitting you, Bengal. I’m sorry I fought back, when you were so merciful. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you. I’m so, so sorry. I promise I’ll do better.” Azure clung to Leon as tears kept falling. “I’m awful, you should have a good omega, not me. I should’ve worked faster and then I would’ve been ready. I’m so stupid and-”

“Hush.” Leon squeezed Azure’s bottom. “You started out so good with that apology, little one. You learned a very good lesson about obedience. But you do not degrade yourself. We’re happy with how hard you work, we don’t think you’re stupid, and you are ours forever.”

Bengal purred and nuzzled Azure. “We love you.” Leon kissed Azure gently and added, “So very much.”


End file.
